christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Road to the North Pole
"Road to the North Pole" is a special hour-length Christmas episode of the FOX animated sitcom Family Guy, and the second Christmas episode. Synopsis Brian takes Stewie to the mall, only to get a rude brush-off from Santa. As a result, Stewie vows to kill Santa for blowing him off and forces Brian to drive him to the North Pole. Brian tricks him by taking him to Santa's Village, but Stewie fails to fall for it. Stewie hitches a ride with a truck driver to Canada with Brian in pursuit. When Stewie accidentally fires a flare pistol in the truck causing a major wreck, Brian and Stewie find themselves stranded until a passer-by offers them the use of his snowmobile. Driving until they run out of gas, they take shelter in an old cabin and push on the next morning on foot until they reach the North Pole only to find a vast toxin-spewing industrial complex, Santa a sickly old man, the elves all mutated and inbred from Santa's attempt to keep up with the increasing toy demands year after year, and the reindeer carnivorous monsters who eat the elves that wandered out into the snow to die. When Santa collapses, Brian and Stewie attempt to deliver the presents themselves, but things go horribly wrong. They break into their first house, beat the owners senseless and tie up their daughter only to find they had the wrong house. On Christmas morning, everyone else awakes to find out they received no presents. In a final attempt to save the holiday, Brian and Stewie go on television, revealing the near dead Santa and explaining their demands are killing him. He pleads for the world to show some restraint in their gift requests, limiting everyone to one gift each or else they might just lose Christmas altogether. Everyone agrees to the request, and by next year, Santa recovers and the elves are rejuvenated. Cast Songs * "All I Really Want For Christmas" * "Christmastime Is Killing Us" Trivia * The opening credits contain scenes based on The Nutcracker, A Christmas Carol, How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, Frosty the Snowman, Home Alone, and National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. * Fellow Fox alumnus David Boreanaz (of , Angel, and Bones) makes a live-action appearance in the Polar sky above the traveling Brian and Stewie as the "Aurora Boreanaz" who says hello to them and later helps point them on their way. Availability After its original broadcast, "Road to the North Pole" was given its own DVD release, sold exclusively at stores. The DVD also contained episode "Murray Christmas". "Road to the North Pole" was later included on the Family Guy: Volume 10 DVD set. Gallery Song-AllIReallyWantForChristmasThisYear.jpg Stewie holds the gun at Brian.jpg 8acx08_09_sc381_0042.jpg 8acx08_09_sc1018_0001.JPG Family_Guy_Stewie_and_Brian_Meet_Santa.jpg 640px-8acx08 09 sc1066 0053.jpg See also * "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" * "Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" * "Christmas Guy" External links * Family Guy Wiki: Road to the North Pole Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on FOX Category:20th Century Fox Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:2010 releases Category:Film Roman Category:Specials